m emoir
by Kaiyume
Summary: A girl who has no memories except those of her best friend. A best friend who has no memories of a girl. It's all a part of the Game. :: The Reaper's Game, OCs, etc. Plus unfinished mini-stories that include your favorite hipster and his geeky girlfriend.
1. Prologue: Haruka

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You.

(Anyway, this story's kind of an experiment, so let's see how it goes. I initially intended to make it a oneshot story about Shiki, but it evolved into something else. Now I'm wondering if it should last for the whole week-long Game. So, leave some feedback, please!)

* * *

**Prologue:** Haruka

So I wake up and I'm in the middle of the street.

...No big deal.

And then I look to my left and see a just-as-confused kid and suddenly I remember where I am.

Yeah. The Reaper's Game.

People walk past us—no one I know personally—without so much as a glance in our direction. That's how I can tell for sure.

Well, that and the shiny black pin in my pocket.

"C'mon, Jun," I say to my partner. Getting up to my feet, I extend a hand. "Let's get going."

He stands on his own. "Sorry… but could you stop calling me that?" He awkwardly glances down at me, like I'm a stranger. …Like he's never heard me say his name before.

"Nope." I turn away. I can't let him see my face right now.

He frowns a little, but I start walking ahead. "Let's go," I repeat. I can't let him see that I have no idea what I'm doing.

Junichi Niwa. He's been my best friend for eight years, and I've been calling him "Jun" for just as long. Of course, none of this he seems to recall.

Me? My name's Haruka. I'm a girl.

… that's all I can remember.

No, really. I think it has something to do with this messed-up Game, 'cause I could've sworn I at least I had a last name. All I can remember is stuff about _him_. But I haven't let it get to me too much. It's easier to focus on more important things, like, y'know, staying alive. Besides, if I survive this thing, I bet everything else will just… fall into place.

The weird (well, weird_er_) thing is that every time Jun and I meet eyes, a chunk of memories hits me like a giant, stupid, out-of-control bus.

Which, if my currently-impaired memory is correct, is how I died.

Honestly, I'm both a little relieved and a little freaked out every time it happens. It's great to have this reassuring familiarity, but there's always the possibility that… well, I don't know…

the possibility that it's all a _lie_.

"Hey, Jun." I take a chance and call his name again. For a moment he catches my gaze and that staggering feeling comes over me. _Time for a test_, I think to myself. _Just this once. To clear things up._

I'm hit with a _tidal wave. _

"Jun, remember that trip to the ocean? When I almost drowned and you were there so you pulled me out so it was all okay because—" Everything suddenly starts spilling out. Words pour out of my mouth as soon as they enter my mind, but it's all so... stable. Like memories should be. I think I've almost convinced myself, until I'm interrupted.

"No."

I stop talking and swallow. Jun looks away and something inside me kind of... clenches up. "What do you mean, no?"

He runs a nervous hand through his dark, unkempt hair. Even such a simple action seems ever-so-familiar. "Look, I'm... sorry. I really am. But I think you have the wrong guy. I don't remember ever... meeting you." He chooses his words carefully, which is something he only does with strangers. Which is what I am to him now.

But there's no use arguing. "No, no, I should be the one that's sorry. It must be a pain for me to keep doing this to you." I laugh a little even though it's not funny at all.

Jun smiles. "It's okay. We've all been kind of confused since the beginning of all this..." He shakes his head and looks towards me.

_Ice cream. A blistering summer and melting ice cream and laughter and laziness and..._

"I'd like to meet you properly," he says plainly. His gray eyes brighten a little as he sticks out his hand. "My name's Junichi Niwa."

"Nice to meet you... Junichi." I take his hand and shake it. "I'm Haruka."

And for a second I feel like something lights up behind the gray, but the moment is fleeting. I blink and it appears that nothing has happened at all.

His hand is warm.

It's then that my right pocket beeps and I realize that Day Two's mission has begun. "Let's do this," I mutter to myself.

The message says this:

_"Erase the lies that torment a maiden's heart. You have 120 minutes. Fail, and face erasure." – The Reapers._

"Ow." There's the timer. It still hurts like heck.

It's exactly 6:00.


	2. Chapter 1: Shiki

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You.

Anyway, if you haven't noticed already, this story progresses with each chapter switching narrators. Hopefully it's all right, hahaha.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Shiki

"Presenting… the amazing Shiki Misaki!"

I shuffle behind Eri as my knees suddenly fail me. We're standing on the porch—Neku's porch—and the door has just opened.

"C'mon," whispers Eri as she gives me a push. Clearing her throat, she announces again, "Shiki Misaki!"

_… embarrassing. I can't look him in the eye! but what does he think does he like it does he like me— _I shake my head and attempt to clear away my rampant thoughts. "I made it myself," I say, a little too quickly. My gaze goes to the ground. What an interesting crack in the sidewalk.

"Whoa…" comes his voice. No longer laced with apathy or disgust, it comes softly for once. "Shiki, that's… you're…"

I brush the dust off of my new miniskirt. "Do you like it?"

Then I look up and see Neku's smile. He does.

Eri playfully slaps me on the back. "See? I told you it was great!" I give her a grin in return. "Now let's go, guys," she adds. "I'm getting hungry."

"Co-ming," I chime in, and beckon for Neku to follow. He shrugs (but not unkindly) and we head off into the streets.

It's impossible for me to take days like these for granted any more. Sometimes I still check the walls for Noise before I realize that the Game's been over for weeks. I guess it really isn't something I can just… forget.

Neku's changed, though. His elusive smile appears more often than ever before. When we first met, I didn't think he had it in him… but he's really been able to expand his own world. Now he continues to surprise me by trying new things every day. Of course, he's still just as brash and rude, but I know that it's only a charade.

"Headphones off, 'Phones,'" I elbow him. "Listen to _people_, remember?"

He flicks Mr. Mew, who rests in my arms. "I'll take 'em off when you leave Piggy at home." He laughs and adds, "It's actually kinda weird now that he can't walk anymore."

"Lay off Mr. Mew," I protest. Eri giggles beside us, and I suddenly become self-conscious.

"You guys have the weirdest conversations," she says. "You should just be a couple already."

"Her and me?" Neku speaks up. "No way."

"Y-yeah. That's never gonna happen," I add, but my mind is already reeling. _No way? what did he mean by no way he doesn't think I'm good enough or maybe he's just being rude but—_

Eri simply shrugs. "Suit yourselves."

We continue on in silence. It's exactly six o'clock.


	3. Chapter 2: Junichi

This story seems a little cliche, but... eh. It's fanfiction. Good writing practice, I guess, but it's really all kind of a rough draft. I'll always be going back and changing things.

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends With You.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Junichi

I stare at the phone in my hand, desperately trying to understand the words on the screen.

_"Erase the lies that torment a maiden's heart. You have 120 minutes. Fail, and face erasure." – The Reapers._

Okay, time to figure this out. Well, uh, let's see… "erase" usually refers to Noise, right? But what's this about a "maiden"…? A maiden…

I look up from my phone to take a look at the girl next to me, who is intently studying her own phone screen. Haruka. She bites her lip, too deep in thought to notice.

She's… nice, I guess. Pretty smart, and not exactly bad-looking… but the thing I don't understand about her is that she claims to know me from some elaborate past. Maybe she's a long-lost childhood friend from years ago?

…No, she couldn't be. I would've remembered someone like her. Someone who isn't afraid to just point out the truth, instead of always… well…

"Jun—" Suddenly, she looks up at me, so I instinctively turn away. "Ah, sorry, I meant _Junichi_…" she whispers.

That, too. She keeps calling me "Jun" for some reason. Must be the name of that best friend she loves so much. The only thing that bugs me is that it's the same as… er…

Never mind. Gotta think about the mission. "It's okay. What is it?" I ask, putting on a smile.

She puts her phone away with one swift movement. "I can't seem to get any clues from this message. Let's try scanning."

I nod in acknowledgment. "All right." We both take out our Player Pins, focusing hard…

_What am I gonna eat for dinner/What couldn't I have said anything better/It'll be okay the weather's looking good tomorrow/My grades are going down what's my mom going to say/This song sucks it could really use a better beat/I think I might try this job/Still an hour left until—_

Aah, scanning is just so… messy. It's hard enough to register my own thoughts, let alone understand the tons of thoughts of everyone else out here. Carefully, I reevaluate those past few, searching for a clue…

"That girl," says Haruka, tapping me on the shoulder. "There's something differ+ent about her thoughts…" She points at a bespectacled girl who carries a stuffed animal of some sort. Wait, I know her—!

"It's Shiki," I say aloud. "She was in my class back at school."

Haruka looks at me cautiously. "I thought you lost your memories."

I shake my head. "No, my memory's fine."

She bites her lip again. "Oh. I guess that's just me, then." For a moment she seems to waver, but she quickly recovers and nods to herself. "Anyway, focus in on… Shiki."

Okay, doing that. Shiki… Shiki…

"_…what did he mean by no way he doesn't think I'm good enough or maybe he's just being rude but—"_

O-overwhelming. It feels strange to be reading her personal thoughts, like I'm reading her diary or something. But what Haruka said was true—there does seem to be something different about her mind. There's a vague buzzing sound… it hurts my head a little to focus in on it.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Haruka, and she nods. The noise gets a little louder.

Haruka tugs at my jacket sleeve. "Let's follow them," she says, referring to Shiki and her two friends.

"Good idea," I answer, quickening my pace. The three start to disappear from sight, so Haruka and I give chase. We run for about half a block, until—

"Wah!"

We hit a wall.


End file.
